Nadie
by Adam-walker
Summary: Tsuna es traicionado y separado por su modo hyper y entre que encuentra una solución se vera obligado a vivir una nueva vida entre las sombras mientras que ayuda a sus seres queridos . Podrá recuperar su vida o tendrá que estar huyendo para siempre .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece . **

**Nota: Esta historia es 7 años en el futuro**

**´´ Pensamientos `` **

****Tsuna estaba llorando frente al espejo por lo que había hecho en su misión , había matado una persona y aun por lo mucho que se lavaba las manos todavía las veía manchadas de sangre entonces escucho una voz y al levantar la vista se vio a si mismo en el modo hyper .

Hola Tsuna . - Dijo el reflejo .

Mukuro no tiene gracia sácame de esta ilusión . - Dijo calmado .

Tan patético como siempre Tsuna esto no es una ilusión aunque tu vida si que lo es . - Decía con una sonrisa macabra .

Márchate anda no tengo ganas de hablar conmigo mismo . - Dijo con un tono de molestia .

Claro yo no tengo problema en marcharme pero si eso pasa tu ya no serias nada ni nadie . - Mantenía esa sonrisa macabra .

De que hablas .

O vamos reconocelo no tendrías nada de lo que tienes ahora sin mi .

Mientes .

Enserio entonces dime Gokudera admiraría al ser patético que eres , no me admira a mi la persona que lo salvo . Yamamoto el chico popular seria amigo de un dame como tu no seria amigo de la persona que lo salvo del suicidio o sea yo . Hibari dejaría de considerar un herviboro a alguien como tu , no me considera a mi la persona que lo derroto . Kyoko seria la novia de alguien como tu , no seria de alguien como yo . Lo ves tu sin mi no eres nada ni nadie solo un ser patético .

Deja de mentir . - Aunque le molestaba lo que decía era verdad .

Esta bien me marcho apañatelas sin mi .

Después de aquel encuentro dejo de ser confiado y también cuando intentaba entrar en el modo hyper no podía hacerlo .

Y yo que pensaba que dejabas de ser dame-Tsuna pero parece que me he equivocado . - Decía el arcobaleno .

Deja de ser tan herviboro y vuelve a ser el carnivoro . - Decía el ex-prefecto .

Te veo extraño Tsu-kun te pasa algo . - Decía su novia .

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente y volvió frente al espejo esperando que volviera a aparecer .

Ahora me crees . - Decía con la misma sonrisa macabra .

Tienes razón todo mi vida es una ilusión y todo lo que tengo es gracias a ti . - Decía llorando .

Bien Tsuna por fin lo has descubierto ahora que tal si te ahorras todo este sufrimiento que te da que todos te vean como un inútil sin mi y te marchas .

Pero yo los aprecio mucho a todos no puedo abandonarlos a todos y no puedo traicionar la confianza que nono puso en mi .

Vaya enserio no quieres traicionar la confianza de la persona que te llevo a esta vida de sufrimiento .

El nono no me hizo esto .

Creo recordar que fue el quien mando al mejor hitman del mundo a entrenar a un chico de 14 años para que fuera un líder mafioso .

Pero el nunca quiso que yo .

Deja de engañarte a ti mismo Tsuna el tiene la culpa de todo lo que te ha pasado a ti y a esas personas que solo me quieren a mi .

Pero yo no quiero hacerle daño el para mi es como mi abuelo .

Vaya tu abuelo e eres un estúpido pero mira te daré una ayuda por ser sincero cuando dijiste que solo me quieren a mi .

¿ Que clase de ayuda ?

Ya lo veras pero ahora necesito que me dejes a mi controlar el cuerpo .

Pero .

Confía en mi siempre lo has hecho porque no hacerlo ahora .

Esta bien .

Después de aquello todo se volvió blanco y cuando se despertó estaba sujetando a su modo hyper con un cuchillo en su cuello a la vez que escucho un grito de una persona muy conocida para el .

Suelta al décimo maldito impostor . - Dijo la décima tormenta .

Por amenazar al carnívoro te morderé hasta la muerte . - Dijo la décima nube .

¿ Pero que esta pasando ? - Dijo confundido el décimo cielo .

No hagas como si no supieras lo que pasa . - Decía furioso la tormenta .

Vamos márchate déjame en paz y no habrá represalias . - Dijo su modo hyper .

Iba a decir algo pero sintió un disparo que lo hizo caer al suelo era el arcobaleno ya adulto .

Gracias Reborn . - Dijo el modo hyper .

Tus ultimas palabras . Dijo el arcobaleno .

´´ En verdad voy a morir así dejare que ese maldito haga lo que quiera no no puedo hacerlo pero ahora no puedo detenerlo con todos aquí tengo que escapar pero no tengo como mi modo hyper esta fuera y no creo tener los guantes . Maldito como se atreve a abrazar a Kyoko . Saldré con vida y lo matare con mi ultima voluntad . Sera posible esta calidez estoy entrando en el modo hyper sin las patillas y sin el ``

Esto no es posible Papa es la única persona capaz de entrar en el modo hyper sin píldoras o un disparo . - Decía el modo hyper .

Volveré a por ti . - Dijo el verdadero Tsuna para después salir por la ventana volando sin usar sus guantes .

Después de aquello se paso varias semanas y encontró a la persona que podría ayudarlo con ello .

Buenos días vongola . - Dijo un cientifico .

Necesito tu ayuda Verde .

Estaba seguro de que ese décimo no era el verdadero . - Dijo el científico reajustando sus lentes .

Puedes hacer algo para librarte de el .

Esta claro que puedo pero tardare años en fabricarlo .

Esta bien llámame a este numero cuando lo tengas hasta entonces estaré escondido . - Mientras que le entregaba un papel con un numero .

Toma esto . - Dijo lanzandole un aparato .

¿ Para que es?

ocultara la presencia de tus llamas para que no puedan ser detectadas pero aun así podrás usarlas sin ninguna restricción .

Gracias .

No me las des esto lo hago por la ciencia . - Mientras que empezaba a teclear en su enorme ordenador . Ahora largo necesito concentrarme .

´´ Hora de empezar una nueva vida mientras espero ``

**Espero que les haya gustado . **


	2. la familia leone

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece . **

...

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que quedaron separados . En una enorme sala de color blanco con varios muebles muy elegantes y en las 4 paredes un emblema con un león furioso y un fondo de cielo se encontraban 7 jóvenes .

Gracias por apoyarme en esto . - Dijo un rubio con el pelo aplastado y ojos grises .

Nosotros siempre te apoyaremos Tsuna-sama . - Dijo una mujer pelirroja cuyo pelo le llegaba hasta los hombros y ojos del mismo color .

Tenéis que acostumbraros a llamarme Ulquiorra nos meteríamos en un problema si se descubre quien soy . - Dijo el mismo rubio .

Perdón Ulquiorra-sama . - Volvió a decir la pelirroja .

No es nada Midori . - Dijo el rubio .

Yo sigo sin estar de acuerdo es algo demasiado riesgoso . - Dijo esta vez una joven de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color .

Yo apoyo a Asuna es muy peligroso si tu modo hyper te descubre . - Dijo un hombre de cabello lila , con el ojo izquierdo igual a Mukuro y el derecho de color gris .

Cállate Dante mientras que hallan buenos luchadores allí me apunto . - Dijo esta vez una joven de cabello blanco y ojos negros .

Cuando dejaras esa obsesión por las peleas Elisa . - Dijo esta vez un hombre rubio de ojos ambar .

Elisa vive luchando Gabriel es una costumbre que no se le puede quitar . - Dijo esta vez un hombre de cabello verde .

Por favor vale ya , Verde me ha avisado que dentro de un año lo tendrá todo listo y vamos a necesitar acercarnos a el para conseguirlo y que mejor forma que aliando nos con el .

Pero sigo sin confiar en lo que pueda pasar . - Dijo el peliverde .

Se que estas preocupado Mario pero no hay mas remedio . - Dijo el rubio de ojos grises . Pero si se da el caso de que me descubran usare este dispositivo de transporte para haceros volver a esta mansión .

Ulquiorra-sama por favor no digas eso . - Dijo Midori .

Es por si acaso pero antes de ello quiero daros a todos las gracias por sentir cariño por un inútil como yo .

Tu no eres un inútil . - Dijo el bicolor .

Si que lo soy , cuando mi modo hyper me abandono no servia para nada y también me abrió los ojos ante la verdad todas aquellas personas a las que amaba confiaban en el modo hyper no en mi por eso os agradezco que confiéis en mi .

Te equivocas Ulquiorra-sama no eres un inútil . No fue el modo hyper quien me salvo de ser violada .

Flashback Midori .

Era una fria noche de invierno y cierto rubio iba caminando cuando escucho un grito .

Kyaaaa! Dejadme . - Grito la pelirroja .

Deja de resistirte zorra te va a encantar . - Dijo un hombre .

No seas tan estrecha te lo pasaras bien con nosotros . - Dijo otro .

Tenéis cinco segundos para desaparecer de mi vista . - Dijo el rubio .

Vaya mira un valiente te enseñaremos lo que les pasa a los valientes . - Dijo el primero sacando una navaja .

Demos le una pequeña lección . - Dijo el segundo sacando una cadena con pinchos .

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos estaban en el suelo y nuestro rubio en el centro sin un solo rasguño .

Toma mi abrigo esos cabrones te han roto la camisa . - Dijo extendiéndole su abrigo .

Gracias . - Dijo la pelirroja sonrojada por la forma en la que la miraba .

Vamos te acompañare a tu casa no me fió de lo que puede pasar . - Decía con una de sus sonrisas .

Veras se que sonara muy atrevido pero a mi me encantaría quedarme a tu lado . - Dijo como un tomate .

Estas segura de ello , puede ser muy peligroso que me acompañes .

Si .

Esta bien vamos . - Dijo mientras que la pelirroja lo agarraba del brazo .

Fin flashback .

No fue el modo hyper quien me acepto a su lado aun siendo una vagabunda .

Flashback Asuna .

Estaban el rubio y la pelirroja comprando una hamburguesa para comer y al ver a la de cabello azul sentada en la calle con hambre se acerco a ella y le ofreció su hamburguesa .

Toma . - Dijo el rubio con una de sus sonrisas .

¿ Por que me ayudas ? - Dijo la peliazul desconfiada de sus intenciones .

Deverias estar mas agradecida por la ayuda de Ulquiorra-sama . - Dijo la pelirroja .

Tranquilízate Midori comprendo que desconfié pero créeme yo solo quiero ayudarte . - Dijo ofreciéndole de nuevo la hamburguesa siendo aceptada esta vez y acabada en un santiamén .

Como te lo podre pagar .

Bueno estoy formando un pequeño grupo de vigilantes y quisiera que te unieras . - Dijo de nuevo con esa sonrisa .

Sera un placer para mi unirme a ti . - Dijo la peliazul sonriendo .

Pero que sepas que Ulquiorra-sama es solo mio . - Decia la pelirroja agarrándose a su brazo sacando una risa de parte de ambos .

Flashback fin .

Tu quisiste que estuviera a tu lado aun cuando todos se burlaban de mi por mis ojos . - Dijo el de cabello lila .

Flashback Dante .

Estaban los tres caminando por una plaza cuando el rubio se paro a ver a cierto joven bicolor ya que le recordaba a Mukuro a lo que este fue a donde estaba el enfadado .

Vamos adelante búrlate de mi por mis ojos no te cortes todo el mundo lo hace . - Decía furioso .

Yo nunca me burlare de una persona por el color de sus ojos y si te miraba es porque me parecían interesantes .

¿ Enserio ? - Dijo algo alegre .

Si , estoy formando un pequeño grupo de vigilantes y creo que alguien de tus habilidades me seria útil , que dices te gustaría unirte .

Claro por lo menos con vosotros nadie se burlara de mi .

Flashback fin .

Yo solo estaré a tu lado hasta derrotarte . Dijo la peliblanca .

Flashback Elisa .

Estaban el grupo caminando por un parque cuando el rubio sin querer se tropezó con la peliblanca .

Ten mas cuidado imbécil . - Dijo la peliblanca .

Lo siento . - Dijo algo apenado .

Si te vuelves a cruzar conmigo te daré una paliza .

No le hables así a Ulquiorra-sama el te puede vencer fácilmente . - Dijo la pelirroja .

Enserio me gustaría verlo . - Dijo la peliblanca .

Midori a mi no me gusta pelear con todo lo que se mueva . - Decía algo asustado volviendo a ser despues de mucho tiempo dame-Tsuna .

Ulquiorra demuéstrale de lo que estas hecho . - Decía esta vez la peliazul .

Tu también Asuna . - Decía cada vez mas asustado . Dante ayúdame .

Estoy de acuerdo con las chicas deverias darle unas clases de modales .

Vamos chico ven a por mi . - Decía la peliblanca sacando unas sais de sabe dios donde .

Esta se llevaría muy bien con Hibari . - Mientras que encendía la llama de su cabeza ya que notaba que no iba a ser fácil de vencer .

Después de una batalla en la que la descendencia del rubio estuvo muy en juego el rubio acabo ganando .

Estoy montando un grupo de vigilantes quisieras unirte . - Dijo con la respiración agitada .

Solo estaré a tu lado hasta derrotarte . - Decía interesada en el .

Flashback fin .

Tu me salvaste la vida no tu modo hyper .

Flashback Gabriel .

Estaban el grupo mirando en una tienda cuando cierto rubio paso por su lado corriendo seguido de unas cuantas personas con pistolas a lo que el grupo les siguió hasta un callejón .

Estas muerto Gabriel . - Dijo un hombre trajeado .

Lo estaréis vosotros si no os vais ahora mismo . - Dijo la peliblanca sacando sus sais de sabe dios donde .

Espera Elisa yo me ocupo . - Dijo el rubio congelando a todos ellos . Dentro de unas horas despertaran sin saber que les ha pasado .

Muchas gracias señor me ha salvado ahora mi vida le pertenece y la usare para defenderlo . - Decía el rubio haciendole una reverencia .

Esta bien supongo que podrás ser un miembro . - Decía con una gotita en la sien .

Flashback fin .

Diría lo que has hecho por mi pero prefiero esperar a mas adelante .

Como tu quieras Mario . - Decía con su típica sonrisa .

Ulquiorra-sama la verdad es que hay una cosa que todos nos preguntamos . - Dijo Midori .

Adelante sabéis que yo no tengo ningún secreto con vosotros .

¿ Que pasara con nosotros cuando recuperes tu vida ? - Decía ella un poco temerosa de su respuesta .

Sere una persona egoísta y os pediré que vengáis conmigo . Se que ya es mucho teniendo en cuenta que yo hice que entrarais en el mundo de la mafia .

Todos estaremos a tu lado sin importar lo que suceda . - Dijeron todos menos la albina .

Tu ya sabes lo que voy a decir . - Dijo la albina .

Gracias a todos . - Decía el con unas cuantas lagrimas .

Al día siguiente estaban todos ellos en la mansión vongola frente a su modo hyper y sus antiguos guardianes .

Tu debes de ser Ulquiorra , el líder de la familia Leone . - Dijo el modo hyper .

Si décimo vongola . - Respondió el rubio conteniéndose para no darle un puñetazo .

Y bien porque debería aceptar una alianza con una familia como la tuya .

¿ Que quieres decir con eso ? - Dijo Midori enfadada .

Tranquilízate Midori , por favor décimo explícate .

Es simple no me interesa aliarme con una familia débil como la tuya .

´´ Se te da de pena imitarme `` . Es sencillo porque aunque nosotros seamos todavía una familia débil podríamos sin problemas con su escuadrón de asesinos de élite llamado varia .

Eso me gustaría verlo . - Dijo dando una palmada para que ellos aparecieran de sabe dios donde .

VOOOOIIIIIII ¿ Que quieres mocoso ? - Decía cabreado como siempre Squalo .

Comprobaremos con unas batallas el nivel de la familia leone . - Dijo el modo hyper con una sonrisa .

No me interesa enfrentarme a la basura . - Dijo Xanxus .

Es normal que no quieras enfrentarte a nuestro jefe si perdiste contra Tsunayoshi . - Dijo el rubio ambarino .

Te despedazare basura leone . - Decía con sus cicatrices .

Décimo que tal si en vez de molestar a mis guardianes me enfrento yo solo al líder de varia .

Me parece bien . Luchad .

De la nada pasaron a un enorme estadio imbuido con llamas de trueno para que no fuera destruido .

Te llenare de plomo basura . - Mientras que al rubio se le salia una gotita viendo que no había cambiando en nada .

Inténtalo . - Dijo con una enorme llama en la cabeza y también grandes llamas en sus guantes ( fabricados por Talbot ) .

Empezad. - Grito el modo hyper .

El primer movimiento fue un choque de los guantes del verdadero Tsuna y las pistolas de Xanxus .

Ya se ha acabado . - Decía el rubio apagando la llama de su cabeza y sus guantes .

¿ Que mierda dices basura ? Acabamos de comenzar .

No ya se ha acabado . Si no me crees fíjate en tus manos y pistolas . - Se fijo y sus pistolas se habían derretido mientras que sus manos estaban congeladas . Punto cero avanzado segunda edición un ataque invencible .

Bien lo prometido es deuda la familia vongola y la familia leone ahora son aliadas . - Decía el modo hyper algo enfadado .

Nos veremos en otra ocasión Tsunayoshi-kun . - Dijo para despues desaparecer junto a sus guardianes .

Reborn vigilalo no me fió de el . - Decia molesto .

No me das ordenes Dame-Tsuna . - Dijo dándole una patada en toda la cara . Pero supongo que habrá que hacerlo . - Dijo para desaparecer .

Ya en la mansión leone estaba Reborn escuchando tras la puerta .

Eres genial Tsuna-sama . - Decia Midori .

Acostúmbrate de una maldita vez a llamarme Ulquiorra ya sabes que seria un problema que alguien lo descubriera .

Ya es tarde para eso dame-Tsuna . - Dijo Reborn entrando en la gran sala .

**Y ahi lo dejo lo se soy un cabron . Para quien no lo sepa una sai es esto . **


	3. la fiesta

**Disclaimer: kHR no me pertenece . **

**- Significa que habla el narrador . **

**Nombre: Es quien habla . **

**´´ Pensamientos `` **

Como Tsuna ya dijo muchas veces estaría en problemas y efectivamente en ese momento lo estaba y que peor persona que su espartano tutor para enterarse .

Reborn: Pensaste que nunca lo descubriría dame-Tsuna . - Con una sonrisa mas que perturbadora .

Tsuna: Reborn es-to yyy...oo . - Recia tan asustado como no había estado en años .

Reborn: Habla bien dame-Tsuna . - Le disparo pero la bala fue congelada . Bien veo que no te la has pasado a la bartola .

Tsuna: Odiaba que hicieras eso y todavía lo odio . - Hablaba ya recuperando su seguridad .

Reborn: No le hables así a tu tutor . - Esta vez le dio una patada en la cara que efectivamente acertó estando al instante rodeado por los guardianes de Tsuna . Buenos reflejos .

Midori: Se bien que eres el mejor hitman del mundo pero si vuelves a golpear a Tsuna-sama te agujereare . - Decía apuntándole con una pistola que tenia grabado el símbolo de la familia leone .

Dante: Si lo vuelves a tocar quedaras traumatizado de por vida . - Decía este con su guadaña en alto preparado para meterle en una ilusión .

Tsuna: Tranquilos esta es la forma de saludar de Reborn . - Decía ya levantado .

Reborn: Tienes mucho que explicarme dame-Tsuna .

Tsuna: Supongo que no hay mas remedio .

Después de una larga conversación finalmente acabo de explicarlo todo .

Reborn: Bien harás una fiesta para ir ganándote la confianza del hyper . - Afirmaba aunque mas bien parecía una orden .

Tsuna: Esta bien con los años he aprendido que es mejor no llevarte la contraria . - Nada mas decir eso un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal solo por pensar en todo lo que le pasaba cada vez que le llevaba la contraria .

Reborn: Bien , le diré a baka-Dino que venga para que hagáis una alianza y de paso que se entere del tema .

Ya al día siguiente por la noche la fiesta se estaba dando y por petición de Tsuna tenían que ir todos de etiqueta a lo que la única que persona en quejarse fue Elisa por el tema de que no aceptaba ordenes pero acabo aceptando por la mirada de cachorrito . El en fijarse en Kyoko no pudo contenerse y fue a hablar con ella .

Tsuna: Buenas noches bella dama . - Le dijo dándole un beso en la mano provocando un ligero sonrojo por su parte .

Kyoko: Buenos noches Leone-kun . - Dijo tímidamente porque todavía no le soltaba la mano .

Tsuna: Puedes llamarme Ulquiorra . - Dijo este con su tipica sonrisa .

Kyoko: Esta bien Ulquiorra-kun . - Sonriendo también .

Tsuna: Tengo entendido que te llamas Kyoko Sasagawa .

Kyoko: Me llamaba ahora me apellido Sawada .

Tsuna: Vaya no sabia que el décimo estuviera casado . - Aunque le dolía no le sorprendía demasiado al fin y al cabo el día en que acepto ser su novia estaba usando el modo hyper para no acobardarse y el ya lo había intentado pero en su modo normal a lo que ella respondió que todavía era muy pronto . Era verdad ella a quien amaba era al hyper .

Kyoko: Nos casamos hace año y medio . - Dijo sonriendo .

Tsuna: Hablando de el ¿ donde esta ? - Dijo para cambiar ese doloroso tema .

Kyoko: Le surgió un imprevisto y tuvo que ausentarse .

Tsuna: O vaya una pena quería conocerlo mejor .

Después de un rato hablando sobre trivialidades ella pregunto que hacían los demás guardianes .

Tsuna: Bueno pues mi guardiana de la tormenta Midori esta discutiendo con su guardián de la tormenta sobre quien es mejor yo o el décimo . Mi guardiana de la lluvia Asuna esta charlando con su guardián de la lluvia . Dante mi guardián de la niebla esta con una batalla de ilusiones con Mukuro el guardián de la niebla . Mi guardiana de la nube Elisa se esta peleando en el patio con su guardián de la nube . - Dijo esto ultimo con una gotita . Mi guardián del sol Gabriel esta haciendo una competecion de flexiones extrema con su hermano el guardián de sol y por ultimo mi guardián del trueno Mario esta intentando no matar a su guardián del trueno .

Ambos tenían una gotita por los desempeños de cada uno y antes de seguir charlando apareció Reborn y Dino .

Dino: Señor Leone puede acompañarnos a mi y a Reborn quisiera discutir unas cosas con usted .

Tsuna: Esta bien nos veremos luego señora Sawada .

Después de la despedida los tres salieron a uno de los balcones .

Dino: Antes que nada ¿ Sabes donde esta Kyoya ?

Tsuna: Se esta peleando en el patio con Elisa mi guardiana de la nube .

Dino: Tenemos que detenerle antes de que le haga daño .

Tsuna: No te preocupes Elisa es mi guardiana mas fuerte junto a Midori .

Reborn: Dejando de lado tus preocupaciones baka-dino tenemos que decidir que hacer con ese hyper . - Decía en un tono muy serio .

Tsuna: Tendremos que esperar a que Verde acabe el dispositivo para que volvamos a ser uno . Me imagino que ya sabrás que si intentamos dar algún tipo de ataque o le intentamos capturar tendremos a casi todo el mundo de la mafia tras nuestra .

Dino: Lo que Tsuna dice es verdad nadie creería lo que decimos , las demás familias se lo tomarían como una traición y dedicarían todas sus fuerzas a erradicarnos de la faz de la tierra y que yo sepa ni los cavallone ni leone ni tu Reborn se pueden enfrentar al mundo de la mafia completo . - Dijo para que junto a Tsuna ser golpeado por Reborn .

Tsuna: Itee . - Dijo sobándose el golpe .

Reborn: Aunque me moleste tenéis razón tendremos que esperar a que ese maldito chiflado acabe .

Verde: Eso duele Reborn . - Dijo entrando al balcón .

Reborn: ¿ Que haces tu aquí ?

Verde: Quería estudiar las reacciones de las personas en caso de descubrir la identidad del joven vongola . - Mientras que se re colocaba las gafas .

Reborn: Largo . - Entre esos dos saltaban chispas y aprovechando la distracción tanto Dino como Tsuna volvieron a la fiesta yendo cada uno por su lado .

Después de un rato un muchacha de pelo violeta se acerco a Tsuna .

Chrome: Esto Leone-sama puede pedirle una cosa . - Dijo casi en un murmullo .

Tsuna: Claro pero llámame solo Ulquiorra . - Dijo dándole una de sus sonrisas provocando un sonrojo en la fémina .

Chrome: Ulquiorra-sama ¿ Podría unirme a su familia ?

Tsuna: Yo no tengo objeción pero necesito saber el motivo . - Eso lo descoloco un momento para después volver a sonreír .

Chrome: El boss me hecho de la familia por ser débil y a decir verdad yo no estaría aquí si no fuera por Kyoko que insistió en que viniese . - Dijo soltando una lagrima para ser abrazada al instante .

Tsuna: Tranquilo puedes venir a mi familia Leone siempre estará a tu lado . - Mientras intentaba consolarla maldecía a ese capullo por hacerle semejante cosa a Chrome y de paso a Mukuro por no haberlo impedido .

Después de un rato abrazados se separaron y al instante Tsuna fue abatido por Midori que se le tiro encima en un abrazo .

Midori: Ulquiorra-sama te he extrañado tanto . - Decía agarrándose con fuerza a el .

Tsuna: Midori n...o pued..o re...sp..irar . - Lo dijo con un hálito de vida mientras que su alma empezaba a salir de su cuerpo .

Midori: Perdon Ulquiorra-sama ( Nota: Midori es un poco por no decir muy fangirl de Tsuna ) . - Dijo para después darle un beso que fue correspondido por el ahora rubio ya que ciertamente estaban saliendo y lo dicho por Kyoko acabo de cerrar su relación con ella .

Dino: Vaya Ulqui-kun no sabia que tuvieras pareja . - Dijo apareciendo de la nada .

Tsuna: Es porque llevamos poco tiempo juntos . - Dijo ignorando ese estúpido mote que le puso le mataría si alguien lo llamaba así .

Dino: Bueno muchas mujeres se llevaran un chasco al saber que el leone primo ya tiene alguien a su lado .

Tsuna: Y tu cavallone todavía no tienes nadie a tu lado . - Intento cambiar el tema pero le fue imposible .

Después de aquello se paso la fiesta con normalidad y ya al día siguiente Tsuna le acabo de contar la verdad a Chrome que ya pertenecía oficialmente a Leone .

Chrome: Estoy tan feliz de saber esto . - Mientras que se le escapaba una lagrima salto encima de el para abrazarle haciéndole caer al suelo .

Midori: Oye que yo soy la única que puede hacer eso . - Dijo con un mohin .

Chrome: Estoy tan feliz ese impostor me daba mucho miedo y yo sentía que le traicionaba teniéndole miedo después de todo lo que hizo por mi .

Tsuna: Tranquila Chrome ahora todo esta bien . - Mientras que le acariciaba el pelo aumentando los celos de su novia . Tranquila Midori ahora vas tu . - Con eso recibió un suspiro de alivio por su parte .

En el mismo día por la tarde en la mansión Vongola estaba el solo frente a su modo hyper .

Hyper: ¿A que viene este placer leone primo? - Dijo con cierto sarcasmo .

Tsuna: Ya me he enterado de a echado a su guardiana de la niebla Chrome Dokuro .

Hyper: Era débil por lo que la eche . - Dijo completamente tranquilo .

Tsuna: Tenia entendido que usted seguía el ideal de vongola primo de defender a los débiles . - Decía ya molesto por la traición no solo a el sino también a la confianza de primo .

Hyper: Pensé que ese ideal no servia para nada por lo que decidí mantener lo que hacían los demás lideres .

Tsuna: Bien décimo vongola solo quería resolver mis dudas sobre el tema , ya nos veremos en otra ocasión .

Hyper: Algún día nos tenemos que enfrentar en un combate amistoso me dejo muy intrigado con esa segunda edición .

Tsuna: Puede que algún día le diga como va . - Dijo para después marcharse .

´´ La próxima vez que nos veamos sera tu final H , no lo dudes ``

**Bien pues espero que les haya gustado . **


	4. dolor de luna llena

**Disclaimer: khr no me pertenece . **

**Nombre: Persona que habla . **

**´´ Pensamientos``**

**- Habla el narrador . **

* * *

Era una noche de luna llena y la mansión de la familia leone se encontraba en silencio hasta que un grito de dolor se hizo presente en ella . Crome al darse cuenta que el grito provenía de la habitación de su boss salio corriendo hacia allí y sin llamar a la puerta paso .

Chrome: ¿ Esta bien boss ? - Al fijarse en Tsuna sin camiseta se quedo boquiabierta al fijarse en que en su pecho tenia un enorme agujero donde dentro de el se podía apreciar solo medio corazón y este no tardo ni medio segundo en taparse .

Tsuna: Estoy bien Chrome no te preocupes . - Dijo ahogando otro grito de dolor .

Midori: Vamos a mi habitación Chrome tengo algo que contarte . - Dijo saliendo de la nada en pijama .

Chrome: Pero el boss .

Midori: Allí te lo explicare por ahora dejemos solo a Tsuna-sama . - Y antes de que Chrome se diera cuenta ya estaban en la habitación de la pelirroja .

Chrome: ¿ Que le ha pasado al boss ? - Estaba muy preocupada .

Midori: Lo que has visto Chrome es la marca que prueba haber sido afectado por la cuarta edición .

Chrome: ¿ Cuarta edición ?

Midori: Cada jefe vongola creo su propia edición y el cuarto que tenia un grave trastorno de personalidad creo la cuarta edición como una forma de escapar de esa doble personalidad pero por miedo de que ese doble se revelara coloco la condición de que cada luna llena ambas partes tuvieran que sufrir un dolor que no le desearía ni al peor de sus enemigos .

Gabriel: Estáis haciendo una reunión ¡MÁXIMA! . - Dijo/grito apareciendo de la nada .

Chrome: No . - Dijo algo avergonzada

Asuna: Callaos hay gente intentando dormir . - Dijo/grito también saliendo también de la nada .

Midori: Dejad de gritar . - La paciencia de la pelirroja sin Tsuna cerca era demasiado limitada .

Dante: Dejad de preocupar molestar a Chrome . - Dijo apareciendo de la niebla como cierto cabeza de piña .

Elisa: Si no dejáis de gritar os arranco la cabeza . - Dijo ya con sus sais en alto saliendo de la nada .

Midori: Largaos todo . - Su cara se había vuelto roja de furia .

Mario: Sois muy crueles haciendo una reunión sin mi . - Dijo falsamente ofendido y en serio ya no se si son mafiosos o ninjas .

Midori: Morirás . - Dijo empezando a perseguir a Mario por toda la mansion .

Chrome: ¿ Que le pasa si siempre se la ve muy tranquila ?

Gabriel: Veras Midori tiene el síndrome de Tsuna , cuando el esta cerca es muy tranquila y paciente pero cuando no esta cerca es todo un demonio . - De un momento a otro cayo al suelo con la nariz probablemente rota por un puñetazo de la pelirroja que pasaba por ahí persiguiendo a Mario .

´´ Perdóname Tsuna-sama pero si quiero sobrevivir a esta noche tendré que usarte de salvavidas `` - Entonces Mario entro a la habitación de Tsuna que lo recibió con una sonrisa .

Tsuna: ¿ Necesitas algo Mario ?

Mario: Sálvame la vida . - Dijo abrazándose a el .

Midori: Al fin te encontré Mario . - Dijo esto sin reparar en la presencia de Tsuna .

Tsuna: Midori por favor deja de intentar matar a Mario . - Con su clásica sonrisa .

Midori: Si Tsuna-sama . - Todos los que acababan de llegar tuvieron una caída anime y algunos juraron ver orejas de perro y una cola .

Tsuna: Reborn hasta cuando piensas seguir escondido .

Reborn: Bien estas despierto Dame-Tsuna . - Con una de sus clásicas sonrisas que indica que Tsuna iba a sufrir mucho .

Tsuna: Supongo que estas aquí para uno de tus entrenamientos . - Había dado en el blanco .

Reborn: Si , te pelearas conmigo . - Mantenía su sonrisa que le provocaba escalofríos a nuestro ahora rubio .

Midori: Pero Tsuna-sama no puede pelear en ese estado . - Le contesto furiosa de que le quisiera obligar a luchar en ese estado .

Tsuna: Esta bien Midori como ya dije es mejor no llevarle la contraria . - En su mano hizo aparecer la llama del cielo y la coloco dentro de su pecho . Vayamos al patio .

- Asi llegaron todos al patio aun con la mirada de odio que le dedicaba Midori a Reborn .

Tsuna: Bueno pues tenemos diez minutos .

Reborn: ¿ Y eso ?

Tsuna: La habilidad que acabo de usar solo me evita sentir el dolor diez minutos y cuando esos diez minutos pasen sentiré todo el dolor que no he sentido de golpe .

Reborn: Entonces esto sera un combate contra reloj .

Tsuna: Para nada sera un combate suicida .

Reborn: Se que soy muy fuerte pero tampoco creo que te la hayas pasado sin practicar estos años . - Dijo el siendo ¿ Modesto ?

Tsuna: Usar eso me cuesta todas mis llamas por lo que se podría decir que soy una persona normal y corriente que tiene diez minutos para derrotar al mejor hitman del mundo .

Reborn: Esto va a ser divertido .

- Asi empezo una batalla mas que lamentable ya que aunque Tsuna era capaz de esquivar y defenderse medianamente bien de Reborn era incapaz de golpearlo y aunque lo golpeara no serviría de mucho sin recubrir sus golpes con llamas . Asi los diez minutos pasaron y en el mismo segundo que acabaron el ahora rubio cayo al suelo y empezó a toser sangre a la vez que no paraba de emitir gritos de dolor .

Midori: Esto es culpa tuya . - Dijo cargando a Tsuna dándole una mirada de puro desprecio a Reborn .

Reborn: No te confundas bajo mi tutela a sufrido dolores mucho peores que esos .

Tsuna: Me trae traumas muy variados recordarlo pero el tiene razón he tenido dolores mucho peores . - Dijo con su voz a punto de quebrantarse y con un aura depresiva por los recuerdos traumaticos con su tutor espartano .

Midori: Pero que clase de cosas le has hecho pasar . - Dijo/grito .

Reborn: Le he hecho ver el infierno . - Le divertía ver como se enfadaba Midori .

Tsuna: Midori por favor para ya el pasado pasado esta ahora que tal si me ayudas a llegar a mi habitación . - Sonrió lo mejor que pudo .

Midori: Esta bien . - Asi se lo llevo de vuelta a la mansión dejando al hitman a solas con los guardianes .

Reborn: Me alegra que mi estúpido alumno haya encontrado semejantes guardianes que se preocupan por el . - Dijo viendo como todos ya tenían sus armas preparadas para detener la pelea .

Mario: Nunca mas hagas eso o nosotros mismos nos encargaremos de matarte . - Dijo con una mirada llena de odio .

Elisa: No es que me importe mucho pero todavía tengo que derrotarlo asique no lo mates . - Se notaba cierta preocupación en su voz .

Reborn: Esta bien esta bien ya habrán otras ocasiones de torturarlo digo de entrenarlo .

* * *

En la mansión vongola se encontraba el hyper frente a un hombre alto de cabello corto anaranjado y ojos azules que tenia una sonrisa espeluznante .

Hyper: Muy pronto mi buen amigo Francesco muy pronto podre descubrir al mundo el poder de Vongola y tu estarás a mi lado para enseñárselo . - Dijo riendo de forma espeluznante .

Francesco: Sera un placer servirle .

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y decidme si queréis que el próximo capitulo los leone , los vongola ( el hyper no , esta claro que de ahi no sale vivo ) , los arcobaleno , varia y algun que otro invitado se vayan a la playa . Ese capitulo promete mucho sufrimiento por parte de Tsuna aparte de un trauma mas ademas de competiciones estúpidas al estilo vongola y finalmente una sorpresa por parte del Hyper . **


	5. la playa

**Disclaimer: Khr no me pertenece . **

**´´ Pensamientos`` **

**- Habla el narrador . **

**Nota: Como nadie me dijo si quería hacer el capitulo en la playa o no acabe haciendo lo que quería vamos que se irán a la playa . **

* * *

Mientras que los leone , varia , los guardianes vongola , los arcobaleno y cavallone iban a mafialand en un avión nuestro querido Tsuna recordaba como acabo en esa situación .

**Flashback . **

Era un día muy caluroso en la mansión Leone en el que parecía que se iban a derretir .

Me muero de calor . - Hablo Tsuna al borde de un golpe de calor .

Animo Tsuna-sama todos estamos con usted . - Hablo Midori igual o peor que Tsuna .

Dante haz una ilusión para que pensemos que hace frió . - Dijo Mario muriéndose de calor.

No serviría la he usado tantas veces que no os afecta ya . - Respondió Dante sudando como un cerdo .

Veo que tenéis frió que os parece ir a mafialand . - Dijo un hombre con sombrero de fedora y traje negro saliendo de la nada .

Pero tu te has visto . - Dijo Mario intentando no reírse en la cara de Reborn ya que este estaba con todo el traje pegado al cuerpo por el sudor y Leon parecía que se iba a morir .

Mario si no quieres morir deja de burlarte de Reborn y paso Reborn no me trae buenos recuerdos la ultima vez que fuimos . - Dijo Tsuna rememorando otro de sus numerosos traumas con un aura depresiva .

Calla dame-Tsuna antes de preocuparte por ti preocúpate por tus subordinados . - Le dio una patada . Vosotros que decís .

QUEREMOS IR . - Gritaron todos al unisono con determinación .

**Flashback fin . **

Rememoro depresivo el como fue vencido en esa discusión . Estaba realmente nervioso , su hyper-intuicion le decía que iba a sufrir mucho y el confiaba mucho en su hyper-intuición .

* * *

Finalmente después de dejar las maletas en el hotel fueron a una enorme playa que contaba con varios castillos de arena gigantes y alguna que otra escultura de armas hecha con arena y antes de que Tsuna se quitara la camiseta Midori le detuvo .

Tsuna-sama que pasa con su cicatriz . - Dijo Midori un tanto preocupada .

No te preocupes por eso Dante se a encargado de poner una ilusión para que no se note . - Al quitarse la camiseta se vio completamente normal .

Vamos a correr un poco ¡Kora! - Dijo Colonello .

Esta bien supongo que no me vendrá mal un poco de ejercicio . - Tsuna no sabia lo que le esperaba .

Bien correremos 100 km ¡Kora! - Collonelo definitivamente estaba loco .

100 pretendes matarme . - Dijo Tsuna .

Para nada esto forma parte de los entrenamientos que me dio Lal ¡Kora! - Ya sabia a quien reclamarle .

Pero eso es mucho . - Dijo nervioso Tsuna .

Vamos Leone tienes que estar en forma ¡ Kora ! - Collonelo prácticamente le hizo empezar a correr a la fuerza .

Esta bien si no hay mas remedio . - Dio un gran suspiro mientras que seguía corriendo .

Asi me gusta ¡ Kora ! - ¿ Pero que significa Kora ?

Maestro Collonelo agamos una carrera EXTREMA . - Dijo/grito Ryohei corriendo hasta llegar a su lado .

Esto sera una carrera MAXIMA . - Dijo/grito Gabriel .

Esto sera EXTREMO/MAXIMO . - Gritaron al unisono en sus ojos se veía una llama de determinación .

Es cierto se me olvido decir que esto sera una carrera al estilo vongola . - La voz de Reborn se escucho pero no lo veian .

¿ Donde estas ¡Kora! ? - Dijo Collonelo un tanto confuso pensando que era cosa de su imaginacion .

En el bañador de Leone estúpido . - Una vez mas se escucho la voz Reborn que la recibían mediante un transmisor del bañador de Tsuna .

Sabia que no tenia que ponérmelo . - Dijo Tsuna temeroso por lo que pasaría .

Es sencillo tenéis que correr los 100 km mencionados por Collonelo pero la playa esta llena de minas que yo no pisaría y otro aviso cada vez que os paréis vuestros bañadores os darán una descarga de 100.000 voltios . - Se escucho la voz de Reborn normal como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo aunque Tsuna estaba azul .

Ya lo has oído ¡ Kora ! - Vamos alla .

* * *

Después de una larga hora finalmente Collonelo y Tsuna acabaron los 100 km .

¿ Donde están Ryohei y Gabriel ? - Pregunto Tsuna .

Siguen corriendo ¡ Kora ! - Respondió de inmediato Collonelo .

De donde demonios se sacan esa energía . - Dijo Tsuna al borde del colapso por todo el esfuerzo . Bueno vamos a ese chiringuito quiero algo bien frió .

De acuerdo Kora . - Collonelo también se moría por algo bien frió .

Fueron hacia el chiringuito y les resulto muy curioso que como imagen tuviera una almeja sobre un caballo .

Hola un helado de fresa . - Dijo Tsuna .

Otro de fresa también . - Dijo Collonelo .

Mientras se comían los helados unas chicas se les acercaron a coquetear descaradamente .

* * *

Lejos de allí había una pelirroja desprendiendo un aura asesina junto a Lal que desprendía igual de grande .

Malditas como se atreven a hacer que Tsuna-sama se sonroje solo yo puedo hacer eso . - Lo que Midori no sabia es que estaba rojo por la carrera .

Maldito Collonelo se va a enterar . - Dijo esta vez Lal que se fijo en Midori por un momento .

Yo me encargo tu te encargas . - Dijeron al unisono con una sonrisa perturbadora .

* * *

Nuestros rubios estaban disfrutando tranquilamente de sus helados sin darse cuenta de los coqueteo de las chicas y también de lo mucho que iban a sufrir .

Collonelo estas casado te voy a enseñar yo a respetar a tu mujer . - Midori agarro a Collonelo de su cinta mientras este se intentaba zafar .

Suerte Collonelo . - Dijo Tsuna burlón no sabia lo que le esperaba .

Leone vamos a entrenar . - Lal lo agarro del cuello y le abofeteo mientras le empezaba a arrastrar por la arena mientras este gritaba de miedo .

* * *

Ya de noche Tsuna volvió lleno de heridas y moratones al lujoso hotel y sin decir nada se sentó haciéndose bolita al lado de Collonelo que también desprendía un aura depresiva como si acabara de sufrir un trauma .

Haz mil flexiones con una roca de 100 kilos sobre la espalda , lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con un oso , descubre mi posición en cinco segundos , 1000 abdominales mientras te persigue un león . - Tsuna recitaba los distintos ejercicios que Lal le obligo a hacer desprendiendo un aura depresiva .

Leete 10 libros sobre el matrimonio y el respeto a la mujer en 1 hora , borra todas las chicas de tu teléfono , recita lo mucho que quieres a Lal mientras haces 1000 flexiones . - Esta vez recitaba Collonelo traumatizado .

Bien ahora un concurso de beber al estilo vongola consiste en que el que gane recibirá como súbditos a los perdedores . - Dijo Reborm .

Beber para olvidar , beber para olvidar , beber para olvidar . - Decían una y otra vez Tsuna y Collonelo .

Kufufufu Ave-kun seras un gran súbdito . - Con su típica sonrisa burlona .

Kamikorosu . - Dijo Hibaria preparado para hacer a Mukuro su subdito .

Vais a ser mis súbditos escoria . - Hablo esta vez Xanxus .

VOOOOIII estúpido jefe no digas gilipolleces yo seré el ganador . - Grito Squalo .

Shishishishihsishishi seréis los súbditos del príncipe . - Rió con su clásica sonrisa de psicópata Bel .

Mas bien un príncipe caído Bel-sempai . - Hablo Fran con su voz y cara monótona .

Seréis todos mis modelos . - A todos les dio un escalofrió debido al comentario de Lussuria .

Me vais a pagar y mucho . - Dijo la gran pesetera Viper mientras se imaginaba su dinero .

Tsuna-sama sera mi súbdito . - Imaginaba con una sonrisa espeluznante lo que le haría a Tsuna .

Vamos a pelear hasta romperte esas tontas tonfas . - Dijo esta vez Elisa .

Haremos muchas cosas EXTREMAS/MAXIMAS . - Gritaron a la vez Gabriel y Ryohei .

Ma ma chicos tranquilos . - Hablo Yamamoto .

Seréis los súbditos del décimo . - Hablo Gokudera con decisión .

Todos serán súbditos del gran Lambo . - No hace falta decir quien es .

Vas a sufrir por no preocuparte de Chrome , Mukuro . - Dante le dirigió una sonrisa espeluznante a Mukuro .

Me dejareis dormir tranquila . - Asuna solo quería eso .

Todos seréis mis sujetos de pruebas . - Dijo Verde recolocandose las gafas .

Todos admirareis al gran Skull . - No hace falta decir quien es .

Os enseñare artes marciales . - Dijo Fon tan sereno como siempre .

Collonelo vas a sufrir . - Dijo Lal .

Kyoya dejaras de intentar matarme . - Dijo Dino .

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron semi-desnudos con un dolor de cabeza del tamaño de la mansion vongola y con varios recuerdos aleatorios .

¿ Queréis saber que paso anoche ? - Dijo reborn calmadamente .

Si . - Dijeron todos al unisono .

Este procedió a enseñarles un vídeo en el que se veían cosas que nadie creería ver jamas . Xanxus dijo que Squalo era su mejor amigo y que se pondría triste si algo le pasaba . Squalo bailo el gangnam style . Bel le dijo a Fran que era su mejor amigo . Fran se quito el gorro . Mammon le dio todos sus ahorros a Reborn . Collonelo y Lal se pasaron toda la noche besándose . Hibari y Elisa se confesaron el uno al otro . Yamamoto y Gokudera se tatuaron el nombre del otro . Tsuna desapareció a la mitad del vídeo con Midori . Asuna se quedo dormida nada mas empezar. Lussuria firmo un papel en el que afirmaba que no haría vestidos en un año . Ryohei y Gabriel se cayeron borrachos nada mas probar la bebida . Verde firmo un papel en el que afirmaba que nunca mas haría experimentos con personas . Skull salio volando por un puñetazo nada mas empezar . Dino se llevo a Chrome con el . Mukuro se la paso en una batalla de ilusiones con Dante en el que se ponían vestidos raros . Y Fon estaba lanzando patadas al aire como si estuviera loco .

Todos miraban atónitos el vídeo y cabe decir que a Mammon le dio un ataque .

¿ Alguno quiere apuntarse a alcohólicos anónimos ? - Pregunto Reborn .

Si . - Dijeron todos .

De pronto la enorme televisión de la habitación en la que dormían se encendio dejando ver al hyper .

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado porque tengo algo que deciros estáis todos fuera de vongola ya no me hacéis la mas mínima falta y sois demasiado débiles para seguir a mi lado . Dino es obvio que tu familia seguirá siendo una aliada de la mía y Ryohei no te preocupes por Kyoko ella a preferido quedarse conmigo . - Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante las reacciones .

Bueno pues ya que los has echado no importara que ellos entren en mi familia . - Dijo Tsuna .

Porque me iba a importar Tsunayoshi . - Sonrió burlón ante la expresión de Tsuna . Vamos realmente me crees tan tonto como para no darme cuenta .

Lo pagaras hyper te lo aseguro .

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado . **


End file.
